Freestyle Rap Battle
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Po and Wolf Boss face off in this freestyle rap battle to see who's got the better rapping skills. Deleted scene from 'Aftermath Premiere Party' and I hope you like!


A little deleted scene from my KFP/Rio crossover fic 'Aftermath Premiere Party'. First of all, thank you guys for the massive reviews, favorites and subscribes. And as a little gift, I thought I would throw in this one-shot deleted scene. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Freestyle Rap War

by: Terrell James

As the cast of 'Kung Fu Panda 2' continue to celebrate the afterparty of the premiere of their sequel with the cast of 'Rio', the Wolf Boss went over to the stage and thought it was best to do a little freestyle battle with Po and he lets out a chuckle and said, "Hey, Po! I want a rematch for the freestyle rap battle!"

Po turned around and saw the wolf determined to beat him out again in this game and he said, "You just can't accept defeat, can ya?"

"You beat me at the freestyle rap battles even while we were on the set. Now it's my turn to beat you instead." the wolf replied.

Both Pedro and Nico flew over to the mic and herd about this freestyle rap battle and Pedro was the first one to say, "We're about to have a freestyle rap battle here!"

"Let's see if the entire crowd is looking forward to throw down." Nico exclaimed.

With that, Po quickly accepts the challenge and he walks up to the stage and grabbed the mic and told the wolf, "You know you're gonna lose anyway."

The wolf chuckled at this and with a smirk, he said, "We'll see about that!"

"I'm-a drop a beat!" Pedro added.

The rest of the 'Rio' cast gathered all around to see how will go down and Blu tried his best to be hip and he did a lot of weird hip-hop movements and gestures and Jewel saw this and she asked, "Blu...what are you doing?"

"I'm dropping it like it's hot, yo!" Blu exclaimed.

Jewel rolled her eyes at this and she said, "Let's hope it doesn't get too hot. Otherwise, you'll burn yourself."

Both of them made a lot of beats to keep it going and as soon as it comes into play, the wolf was deeply confident that he'll beat Po down in this freestyle match and he said, "I'm going first!"

The wolf saw the crowd getting energized by the rap battle and he dropped some freestyle rap on Po.

_Here we go again_

_for the thousandth time_

_about to take back_

_what is rightfully mine_

_You think you're better_

_than you were on the set_

_But you ain't seen nothing_

_of me yet_

_I'ma slay you up_

_and your furry butt to shreds_

_with my wolf swag_

_and all you got is jiggly heads_

_I got one eye_

_but all I got is my pride_

_and I'm going all the way_

_So, you better hang on for the ride_

_I may be a wolf_

_and I may howl at the moon_

_but at least I don't eat on more food_

_than anyone else too soon_

_Prepare to be slayed_

_by this vicious dog_

_with my illest flow_

_that'll be up on you like fog_

_Panda, you got owned_

_without any fail_

_and if you don't like it_

_you can kiss my tail_

The entire crowd went all out with the wolf's freestyle raps and they cheered for him, including the entire cast of 'Rio', who were completely blown away by this and Pedro said, "Who says wolves can't rap?"

"Don't let me get on his bad side." Nico said, excitedly.

The Wolf Boss looked up at Po and saw that the panda is keeping a confident face and knows that he'll bring in a comeback to slay the wolf back and Po said, "Cute. Very cute."

Po then took center stage as he said to the wolf, "Let a nearly 300-pound panda pro show you how it's done."

As the beat begins to drop, Po lets himself loose with a big freestyle rap.

_That's all cute_

_A rapping puppy_

_who doesn't know a good flow_

_if it sounds like an old guppy_

_I've been in the awesomeness_

_for three years_

_You just came as a newbie_

_in dog years_

_I'm so famous_

_you can find me on Facebook_

_but not you, bro_

_You belong under a hook_

_I'm 300 pounds_

_of pure power_

_and you..._

_you're just dirty and sour_

_Do they let one-eyed dogs_

_sleep where they lie_

_Didn't get the memo_

_You couldn't rap if you tried_

_The Dragon Warrior will slay you_

_with the words out of my mouth_

_and your freestyle rap_

_will go down South_

_I am the Kung Fu Panda_

_with the big butt to fight_

_You can say hi to it_

_unless you're afraid it'll bite!_

Then, Po actually shows the wolf his famous butt to him and everyone went crazy insane over his Po's rap flows and the 'Panda 2' cast cheered for him, plus the 'Rio' cast and they were chanting Po's name in droves, pumping their fists for him and that left the wolf completely perplexed that he got beaten again.

"Oh snap!" Blu exclaimed.

"Now that panda can rap!" Pedro and Nico exclaimed.

"Straight up." Po said, pumping his fist.

The wolf growled at the fact that he lost again...and in front of the crowd too and he said, "I'll beat him again. But...he's put up a good rap fight."

* * *

I know it sucked, but at least it's a cool one. Anyways, R&R and hope you like!


End file.
